Rose Thorns and Needles
by howmanywayscanicallthisapennam
Summary: Phan Tattoo Artist/Florist AU Dan takes over his grandfather's flower shop after he passes and finally meets the tattoo artist next door. Includes other tubers, too. Title is kind of, eh, but... whatever haha
1. Chapter 1

_yeah, so I was inspired recently_

_I saw a post on tumblr that said(basically) i saw a tattoo shop next to a flower shop and_

_well, I can't remember the rest of it but basically i reblogged it with the caption, okay but who would be florist and who would be the tattoo artist_

_and well-go-down-in-history reblogged it and said that they thought phil would that they get that vibe and I reblogged and basically lost my shit imaging Dan with his nice hair, sweet smile, and a red rose and phil all badass looking but like, actually a sweetie pie and just *intense swoon* so it had to exist in some realm_

* * *

><p>Dan wasn't what you'd call a typical 23 year old male.<p>

Because typical 23 year old males, didn't have a flower shop joint greenhouse passed down to them from their grandfather after he had passed.

Nor were they still wearing a fringe in 2014.

When he was twenty-one, nearly twenty-two, and his family discovered that his grandfather wanted Dan to have the shop, he was a mess. He didn't know how to run his own business. Luckily, his grandfather's previous assistant manager, a lovely woman named Louise, remained there for Dan and taught him everything he needed to know.

When they meet, he was frantic and stressed and constantly running his hand through his hair like he was going to rip it out and she promised him, with hands on his shoulders, that she wasn't going to leave and that everything would be okay.

And it was.

He was proud that he managed to run the shop well. It was a hole-in-the-wall sort of the shop and it suited his lifestyle.

When he was in Elementary school, he would spend the afternoons here. His grandfather would tell him about all the different types of flowers, the seasons they grew best in, and what their symbolic meaning was.

He was not partial to any particular flower. Not today, at least.

Dan had once asked his grandfather if he had a favorite flower, and asked a second time later, as he had forgotten the initial response. When Dan explained this, he said, "My favorite flower today is not what it was when you had last asked me."

Dan didn't quite understand at eleven, but now he could relate to the sentiment.

"Have you gotten a look at the man next door lately?"

"Huh?"

Dan was wrapping up a bouquet, preparing it to be put out on a stand for sale inside the shop. He looked up into her big, blue eyes as she pushed a lock of her long, blonde hair out of her face.

Louise always joined him in these small tasks of setting up the displays and things and they chatted as they did this. He really wasn't much of a talker, particularly first thing in the morning, but Louise's nice voice filled the silence like music.

Dan knew there was a tattoo and piercings shop next door. It hadn't always been there, or he would have remembered it as a child. It was also very out of place, as it was next to the flower shop of all things.

"The man next door," she repeated. "He's a tattoo artist. I'm not much into tattoos and things, but he's always been so handsome."

"Is he?"

Dan never had a chance to find out who ran the shop next door, but Louise had been here longer than he had and was just starting as his grandfather's assistant when the lot next door was leased out and turned into a tattoo shop.

Louise hummed. "He and your grandfather got on quite well actually. He'd pop in to say good morning sometimes."

"He sounds nice," Dan replied, not really putting much thought into it.

"He was sweet. After he'd noticed your grandfather's car wasn't always in the parking lot anymore, he came in to talk to me and I had to tell him what happened." Louise's voice grew impossibly softer than it already was and it caught Dan's attention. He looked up at her, noticing that she blinked rapidly, eyes shining. "It was dreadful. So he bought a flower and turned around and handed it to me."

"That's really sweet of him. What's his name?'

"Oh, silly me. That's important to know about a person, isn't it? His name is Phil."

"Phil?"

"I know, not quite what you'd expect from a tattoo artist, right? But his tattoos are really nice," she gushed. "I just wish he'd come in to say good morning like he used to."

Dan just hummed, as he adjusted a pretty Anemone amongst some Daisies. He then adjusted the ribbon around the plastic wrapping and looked it over, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Phil really wanted to meet who was running the flower shop now. Louise had said it would be the old man's grandson and he'd been anxiously putting it off for months to just peak his head in and say good morning.<p>

He had managed to run into the old man in the parking lot, and helped with a few things that he had dropped. The old man was sweet and incredibly gracious to Phil despite his profession and his appearance.

He wondered if his grandson would at all be the same. Louise had said his name was Dan. Well, it was short for Daniel, but he preferred Dan, she had added.

Phil had chuckled and picked out a set of pink flowers, with an orange and black spotted center and thick, dark leaves.

He bought and paid for them, but then said that they were for her and the shop.

"Phil, you're too sweet," she had said, accepting the flowers with a hug.

"It's the least I can do," Phil had replied, and he truthfully wished there was something more he could do for them.

"You want to go to get something for lunch?" Louise asked Dan after he had spent most of the morning in the greenhouse and sat down in the office.

He looked down at the dirt that had begun to build up beneath his finger nails and cringed as he considered what Louise had suggested.

"Erm, yeah that sounds nice," he looked up.

"Sub sandwiches?" She suggested with an eager smile.

"Sure," he agreed, catching her contagious smile like it was the flu.

Louise began to gather her things and Dan pulled on his black jacket which had been previously hanging on the back of the white, iron chair.

Dan got out a slip of paper from the printer against the wall as well as a thick, black marker and bent over the desk to quickly write, "out to lunch," in big letters. From the roll of tape he tore off a bit and stuck it to the top of the sheet of paper and carried it with him as he followed Louise out of the office, and passed the flower displays.

Louise carried the keys so that when they were outside she could lock up and he could attach the note to the glass door.

As Dan smoothed out the opaque slip of tape onto the glass, he heard a car door being shut. He turned around, intending to follow Louise, but he noticed a tall, black, haired man stepping up onto the pavement and heading towards the entrance to the tattoo and piercing shop.

"Hi, Phil," Louise called out to him in her sweet voice and waved.

"Hey," he called back. He seemed to hesitate as he paused on the pavement, then approached the two of them after his eyes slid over to take in the thin form of the man in black.

Dan shuffled awkwardly, and fidgeted with his hands in his jacket pockets, attempting to make himself unnoticeable and avoided looking directly at the man. At twenty-three he had never quite grown out of his painful awkwardness.

Phil hugged Louise and asked, "How is everything?"

"Everything is going really well. This is Dan," She gestured to Dan.

"Hey, I'm Phil," the man flashed a million dollar smile at him, and like Louise's smiles, it was infectious.

Dan grinned back, finally braving eye-contact, and said, "Hi."

He was actually taken by surprise. Phil wasn't exactly the sort of character he'd expect to have run a tattoo and piercings shop. He didn't have any visible tattoos, but did have a small piercing at the left side of his bottom lip as well as small gages in his ears.

But what caught his eye more was the green hooded sweatshirt he wore that really emphasized how broad his shoulders were and he couldn't deny that he was dying to know how they'd feel beneath his hands.

"Are you doing well?" Louise asked, filling in the gaps.

"Yeah, everything is just fine. I'm glad I've run into you. Been putting it off to check up on the shop since-," he cut himself short, glancing to Dan.

"Since you've taken over," he redeemed himself. He scanned Dan's face, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Dan was unsure of what to say, but flicked his eyes back and forth between Phil's, suddenly aware of how beautiful they were. He panicked, lost for words, and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. He stared intently at the ground, as if it were a bare flower bed, and he was thinking of how to arrange some plants.

"Well, we're just off to lunch," Louise said, not lost on the exchange. "We'll catch you around?"

"Yeah, definitely. Good meeting you, Dan."

Dan hummed and scurried after Louise, glancing back for a moment, realizing that Phil was watching them go.

With a warm face, he turned his eyes forward again.

With their favorite sandwiches they sat in the small fast food restaurant.

The image of Phil was floating in his head as he listened to Louise speak.

He was much gentler than Dan had expected. But then again, he and his grandfather had apparently been friends. He was also considerate, he'd noticed.

And Dan was immensely attracted to him. He wasn't about to voice that though, especially when Louise asked, "Phil is nice, huh?"

He hummed, taking a bite of his sandwich, and trying not to smile.

Louise began to laugh once he'd gotten through his bite and a grin spread across his face.

He didn't need to say what was on his mind, for Louise just looked at him, knowing.

It was Valentine 's Day, and everyone knew that Howell's Arrangements had the best bouquets. Dan and Louise had prepared ahead of time with loads of different roses. They always had great business during this week, and it meant a great start to the year.

Phil still hadn't been around to say, "Hi," but he was hesitant after his awkward start with Dan. He hesitated outside, unbeknownst to Dan. Louise had already left for the day to be with her husband and daughter. Phil knew, because her silver car was gone.

He was on his way to head out of town for the evening to see his mother and decided he ought to get her some flowers. She was a sucker for sweet gestures like that. He supposed he took after her in that sense.

He'd left the shop, changed into something nicer, and then returned to take a look at the flowers Dan had.

As the day was already beginning to grow quite old, business was slower.

With a deep breathe, he pulled the shop door open, a jingle from the bell sounding and he stepped inside.

His feet landed on carpet designed with traction that lay over hard concrete as the smell of flowers filled his nose.

The shop was very quiet, fans blowing overhead, cooling his bare neck and playing with his hair slightly. He headed towards the front counter of the shop.

Where did Dan go?

The door to the greenhouse was open, and he could smell rich soil wafting through

He was considering turning right back around again and leaving, but it was too late when Dan stepped quickly through the heavy open door, wiping his hands on a pair of old-looking, blue jeans. He wore a black, faded t-shirt that had fine soil swiped across in some places.

"Hi," Dan began, smiling widely. The brilliance caught Phil off guard.

"Erm," Dan's stuttered as his smile faltered. He had gone a bit wide-eyed in surprise at finding Phil in his shop.

"Hey," Phil replied, hoping his tone sounded casual, especially when his heart swelled with adoration as he took in the streak of dirt across Dan's cheek.

"Oh, er, Happy Valentine's Day," Dan offered. "Are you looking for some flowers for someone?" He realized how slight Phil really was as he wasn't wearing a heavy, hooded sweatshirt, but a fitted knit sweater and nice black jeans.

Dan felt like a complete mess compared to how well put together Phil was.

"Well, sort of." Phil let out a slight cringe.

"Sort of?"

"They're for mom," he explained.

"Oh," Dan said, halfway relieved. Buying flowers for your mother on Valentine's Day probably meant that you did not have a significant other. Not that he was even interested in Phil, he scoffed inwardly. Hell, he didn't even know if Phil was attracted to guys. He said, "Does she have a favorite?"

"No idea." Phil replied, as he looked away in thought. He looked up again. "But she knows loads about them. Has a huge garden. I bet the two of you'd get on real well."

"Erm, well, are you looking for roses, or something different?"

"Not roses." Phil shook his head. "These flowers are going to my mom."

Dan chuckled, understanding. "Let's have a look and see what I've got prepared then."

He walked around to the other side of the counter and Phil couldn't help but let his eyes trail up Dan's legs as he took long strides. He nearly crashed into Dan when he finally stopped moving. He realized they were on another side of the shop.

"What sort of message are you trying to send?"

"Er," Phil hesitated, confused. "What do you mean?"

Dan was standing tall, looking at the top rack of flowers wrapped in plastic and secured with ribbon. Phil realized he was shorter than him as his eyes scanned Dan's long figure.

Dan looked at Phil, who flicked his eyes upwards just in time to not be caught staring.

He repeated his question to Phil.

"Er, I guess, "You're the best, mom."" He laughed awkwardly.

Dan looked away, peering at one arrangement that included, and put more of the attention on, a blue flower that grew spherically.

Phil scanned the rest of the rack, and spotted a pink, similar shaped flower and pointed to it saying, "This one's nice."

"Oh, that's perfect for a mom," Dan grinned and took the arrangement off the rack, the plastic rustling loudly.

"What's it called?" Phil asked, trying to distract himself from Dan's thin form as he had reached up. A bit of his belly had become visible, as well as the waistband of his black boxers.

"Carnation. Symbolic for love for a mother or a woman."

"Wait," Phil said as Dan turned. "They've got symbolic meanings?"

"No, they just look like vaginas," He replied flatly and it took a moment for Phil to realize that Dan was being sarcastic and he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to sound ignorant. That's kind of cool."

"You think it's cool?"

"Well, sort of." He said in a non-committal tone.

"Well, tattoos are cool. Sort of," Dan echoed Phil and they both grinned at each other.

Phil noticed the way Dan's eyes crinkled around the edges and the flex of his cheeks.

Dan was truly incredibly beautiful.

"So these ones then?" Dan asked, holding the bouquet of carnations carefully.

"Yeah, I like those."

Dan led the way back to the front of the shop where Phil paid for the carnations. Dan also gave him a package of flower food to put into some water when they were put into a vase.

"They won't wilt as quickly if you give them this," Dan spoke as if the flowers were a small pet.

"Thanks," Phil said as he gathered everything up. "Happy Valentines Day," he realized he neglected to return the wish to Dan.

"Erm, thanks," Dan frowned slightly. He'd be heading to an empty house in another half hour.

"No plans?" Phil asked, hoping he sounded casual and innocently curious.

"I'm going to give myself a Maltesers hangover and watch Netflix." Dan said with a deadpan expression, as he pressed a hand at the back of his own waist.

Phil chuckled at his painfully honest humor. "Sounds like you've got a big night then." He slipped his wallet into his pocket.

"Oh and, er, by the way. You've got a bit of dirt, just there," Phil reached up to scratch at his own cheek, mirrored to where the streak of soil actually was.

Dan reached up to wipe the dirt away from his cheek, wide-eyed, as Phil turned and left the shop, leaving him with a red face.

* * *

><p><em>I already want to post the second chapter because damn, I love this Dan and Phil hehe<em>

_like c'mon, just imagine some ouran high school esque shit with dan holding up a deep red rose for phil and his brown hair and his nice skin and the colors and *dies* and Phil just being like this adorable little shit right here *intense swoon*_

_anyways let me know if you like it, and i'll try and post more soon :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Dan drove his old, dark green car to the other side of town where he rented a small two-story house. He pulled into the left-open gate, and into the steep driveway.

Glad to be home, he shut the car off quickly and climbed out, grabbing his jacket on the way. He followed the crackled pathway to the porch, stepping over weeds pushing through the cracks. He stepped beneath the forest green edged, shingled roof that hung over the porch, and passed the old bench that was never sat on.

He spent so much time working at the shop, that he neglected his own yard. This resulted in overgrown grass, ivy climbing the walls, weeds growing in the cracks of the pavement up to his door, and peeling paint.

But he sort of liked it, in a way.

And he supposed that maybe, if he was being overly analytical, it reflected himself. Not well taken care of, just a bit run down, and somehow lonely looking on the corner of the street.

Once inside he flicked on the yellowing hall light to illuminate the small foyer, which led to a wooden staircase on his left, and opened up to the living room.

Beneath his leather boots the dark wood floor creaked as he hung his key chain up beside the door, and walked through the hall to the kitchen. The kitchen was small, but thanks to this, the living room(which served as more of an office because he spent more time on his computer here) was bigger.

He always had his dinner early, and tonight it was going to be… Well, his refrigerator and his cupboards were lacking supplies, he realized as he stood with the fridge door open, letting the cool air hit him.

He debated on where to order food from and the idea of pizza made his mouth water the most, so he ordered a small pizza for himself before he had even taken his shoes off.

He somehow found himself as a loner. He refused to admit he was lonely.

But this sort of lifestyle led to over thinking the smallest details when he met someone new.

He thought constantly of Phil, and his kindness, his thoughtfulness.

He laughed and practically smacked himself in the face when he thought of the way Phil pointed out the streak of dirt on his cheek. _I'm so stupid_

That night, in between these thoughts, he booted up his computer, ate his pizza, checked and answered a couple of e-mails(including one from his mother, telling Dan all about his Dad's cholesterol levels), ate three quarters of a bag of Maltesers, and watched half a season of American Horror Story.

But he kind of did that sort of thing nearly every night. Not that he was really complaining.

But he couldn't get Phil out of his mind.

In bed he tossed and turned, buried his warm face in his pillow, hid beneath his blankets and swore up and down to himself (out loud, in his eccentric ways) that he did not like Phil.

The next morning, Dan sat in the office, going through the business related e-mails, and ordered products for the shop( plastic wrap, ribbons, soil, pots, and flower specific nutrients to add to the soil as well as flower seeds).

Louise never arrived at the shop until eight AM, but Dan always got there at seven to open up.

It was nearly half passed seven when he got through all of the e-mails and orders he had to make.

He walked through the shop as well, straightening the flower stands, and with a frown, he also tossed out any arrangements that had wilted.

With an arm full, of fortunately the only few sets of flower that did die, he took them around to the side of the building to dump them into a dumpster. When he turned the sharp corner of the building he nearly smacked into another person, but caught himself and nearly fell due to the inertia caused by the momentum he had built up.

"Whoa," he mumbled, taking notice of the trash bags this person held in pale hands, that led to colorful tattooed arms and slight shoulders clad in a purple Pokémon t-shirt.

"Sorry," the familiar, yet embarrassed voice of Phil greeted him and he was blinded by a bright smile.

"Er, don't worry about it," Dan walked around Phil, heading back towards the open doorway to his shop.

Phil proceeded to quickly dump the trash in the garbage bin and then caught up to Dan before he could retreat amongst the flowers.

"Hey."

Dan hesitated outside the doorway, anxious to get inside as his insides were fluttering nervously. He slipped his fidgeting hands into his jeans pockets.

"I wanted to say thanks for your help. My mom loved the carnations."

"Sure, it's my job," he replied lamely. Something occurred to him. "You're here a bit early."

"Yeah, there's some chores that I needed to get done. Did you have a nice night?"

"Yeah, it was fine," he said, recalling the green glow of his alarm clock that read the numbers two-fifteen that he had glanced over at before he had finally fallen asleep. "What about you?'

"Yeah, dinner was nice."

Dan shuffled awkwardly as Louise wasn't around to smooth out his shyness, "Well…"

"Right," Phil smiled again, noticing Dan's discomfort. "Catch you later?"

"Sure."

Phil walked away and Dan ducked underneath the entrance way and went into the shop.

Louise was meant to be arriving soon, Dan thought as he looked at the time on the corner of his computer screen, absentmindedly.

He honestly didn't expect her to come in quite as early as the day before was Valentine's Day.

However, he couldn't really leave the front of the shop abandoned and work in the greenhouse without her here.

Luckily, the morning after Valentine's Day was still a pretty busy day as Dan had discounts for everything. You'd get a wide variety of customers, he soon learned when he started here. People from all ages and genders bought flowers and there was an old lady who frequently came in and for no apparent occasion, bought a bouquet of roses once a week.

She was sweet, and she called Dan, 'darling' every time she saw him.

Louise arrived at a quarter till nine, and they'd made a few sales already.

"Good morning," she sang to him when she walked into the office.

"Hi, Louise." He said to her from the uncomfortable chair.

"Dan, you look a bit tired, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, just… tired," he let out a slight laugh.

"Did you have a bad night?"

"No, it was fine. Just had a bit of trouble sleeping is all."

"Someone been on your mind lately?"

He didn't answer but scowled in her direction and Louise giggled in response. His scowl was short-lived when he noticed she carried some drinks as well as a paper bag.

With an inhale through his nose he realized she had coffee.

Louise chuckled at the way his eyes lit up and looked at the food eagerly.

"Please tell me you're sharing," he practically whispered.

"Of course," she put a hand at his shoulder affectionately, laughing. "I'm not so selfish that I'd run and get treats without getting some for you as well."

He smiled sheepishly and Louise put the food on the heavy iron desk.

She put his coffee in front of him and sat in the spare chair. They dug into their breakfast happily.

Feeling a bit rejuvenated by his first few sips of coffee, Dan asked, "Did you have a nice night?"

"I did," she smiled cheerfully.

Louise had gotten him a breakfast apple pie with his caramel coffee and he was a happy camper.

"So, Phil is here sort of early, isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, we've been sort of neighbors for quite a while now, I started to recognize his car after a while." Louise chuckled, but then said, "How did you know?"

"I threw out a couple of dying bouquets and I ran into him outside. Almost literally too," he smiled, shaking his head at himself. He took a bite of his apple pie.

"What?" she laughed.

"Well, I turned the corner, you know, over by the dumpster and then he was right there with a couple of trash bags."

"Oh, and you know what else?"

Louise listened eagerly. Dan never talked quite this much, especially in the morning.

"Yesterday afternoon, after you'd gone home, he came in to get some flowers for his mom. And the whole time I had dirt on my cheek and right before he leaves, he finally said something." Dan gushed with embarrassment. "It was mortifying," he finished.

"He was getting flowers for his mom? Must be single. You should snatch him up."

Dan scoffed heavily. "Pfft, I don't like Phil."

Louise hummed disbelievingly.

"I don't."

"Whatever you say, Dan. Absolutely. You don't like Phil. Sure. I can see that. Totally."

"Shut up," he shook his head at her, but he was smiling and she laughed at him.

After they had sobered up, and because Louise had the almost magical ability of causing him to be more honest with her than he was with himself, he said, "Besides, he probably doesn't like guys… let alone me."

"He might not seem like he's into guys, but you never know."

Dan shrugged, and finished his last of his breakfast. He threw out his trash and then rose from the desk, pushing the chair out.

"I'm going to do some work in the greenhouse," he told Louise, who watched him go with a sigh.

* * *

><p>He worked for most of the morning, giving each flower the appropriate nutrients, clipping off any dying blooms in order to make way for new ones, and simply being around them.<p>

The plants tended to overgrow just a bit, but he sort of like it that way. Everything was green and full along the rows and shelves of flower pots, and the air was filled with a sweet, clean scent every time he finished watering.

He spent most of the morning in the greenhouse and when he returned to the office Louise had started on her lunch that she had brought with her in a small cooler.

He was hungry, but he didn't voice it. Instead, he left the office again to walk up and down the isles and straighten things out as well as take care of any customer that came in.

Louise worked with Dan from eight to four and after she left he would take care of the last of the managerial tasks for the day.

At five he was finally wrapped up after a good day of business. He looked over the plants one last time and locked everything up with the ring of keys.

He pulled his jacket tighter around him and stepped off the pavement and into the parking lot, making a mental note to sweep the area a bit the next morning.

"Hey!" he heard a voice calling.

Dan turned his head, and he saw Phil climbing out of his truck. "Wait up," Phil said.

Dan hesitated, considered continuing and then stopped.

"Erm, what's up, Phil?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Not much, erm," he began quickly, stopping to stand in front of Dan. "How are you?"

"Er, fine?"

_Why are you talking to me?_

"You don't sound too sure of that."

Dan shot Phil his I'm-so-fucking-done face, earning himself a laugh, and Dan didn't want to admit it but his deep chuckle was like music and he suppressed a smile.

"I was wondering," Phil began as he put his own hands into his sweater pocket. "You know, if you're done for the day-, I mean, I don't have any more appointments, and-."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

"I dunno, if you're hungry I can, like, buy you food."

Even though he was totally starved, he just said, "I'm fine. I'm just headed home. But thanks," because his heart pounded and his mouth went dry and he definitely could not spend an uncertain amount of time alone with Phil.

"Oh," Phil frowned, but recovered and quickly said, "Maybe another time, then, huh? Take care, Dan."

"Thanks. You too." Guilt filled the words but Dan swallowed it like acid and his stomach turned.

Phil shot a smile at Dan, but it didn't crinkle the edges of his eyes, and he turned away quickly.

In a slight stupor, Dan turned away as well and headed towards his car. He waited for Phil to leave the parking lot, before making his own way home.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah I've totally got a thing for like, nervous Dan... and tattooed Dan... and regular guy Dan, and mystical creature Dan, and just... Dan. Hah. I'm so far gone. But anyways these are all just fictional versions of the tuber's so it doesn't matter I guess<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry this chapter is very short_

_but like i've had wonderfulfun like literally begging for more of this hahaha but i took my time on it you know but still im a bit insecure about it it feels a bit awkward but this is kind of out of my comfort zone in the type of fic it is not that its an AU but just because i'm trying to make it a bit more... idk_

_idk anything lol_

_anyways hope you enjoy it _

* * *

><p>The shop wasn't open on Sunday or Monday, but he returned to open up at seven AM the following Tuesday. Louise arrived as she normally did at about eight AM.<p>

They chatted like they normally did in between their normal chores and tasks of looking over the shop. But it was not a normal day.

Dan was lost in his thoughts as he adjusted a few displays, but the sound of the bell jingling, notifying him that someone had entered the shop, pulled him out of his reverie.

"Hi, welcome," he said as a knee-jerk reaction, looking over and realizing that Phil had stepped inside.

_Oh god. Why does he have to be so attractive?_

He'd gone a bit wide-eyed, but returned to straightening the bouquets along the shelf he was looking over.

He realized Phil was approaching him and said lightly, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Erm, not really. I just sort of wanted to say good morning and see how you were."

"Well, good morning, Phil." Dan said but avoided his eye and continued to focus on the flowers.

"How are you, Dan?"

"I'm fine." Dan turned and left the aisle, but Phil followed. He began to look over the next row of flowers and was asked by Phil, "Aren't you going to ask how I am?"

Dan stopped, turned to him and just to humor him, asked, "How are you?"

He felt a bit defiant, looking Phil in the eye, who calmly gazed back with an easy smile. He couldn't help but feel a bit irritated by Phil's cool exterior.

The smallest of smirks turned the corner of his mouth up and he said, "I'm doing really well, Dan. Thanks."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so erm," Phil paused, and dropped his eyes. Dan frowned as the next few words were said. "I never really had the chance to say anything properly, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your-."

"Don't worry about it." Dan turned away again, refocusing on the flowers.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just…," he trailed off, glanced at Phil and then continued situating the bouquets.

"Do you like it here?" Phil asked then, changing the subject. He felt slightly guilty in noticing the way Dan's face had fallen a few moments before. "Running the shop I mean?"

"I do," Dan answered, and a smile crept out of his monotone expression. He caught himself smiling and pressed his lips together.

"What do you like about it?"

"Erm, I dunno."

"No, really."

Dan ignored the question and the fact that if he were to be honest with himself, he was really enjoying talking with Phil, and said, "Are you going to buy some flowers or anything, Phil?"

"No, not today."

"Well," Dan hesitated and continued gently. "Nothing personal, Phil, but I'm kind of working. I can't just stand around chatting."

"If I bought one of your bouquets would we be able to continue this conversation?"

"The conversation would have to exclusively be about flowers."

"Weren't we already discussing flowers?"

"No. You asked what I like about running the flower shop. Very different."

"Uh-huh."

Dan shot him a look at his sarcastic tone, but then the tiniest smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

In defense, Phil sincerely said, "I just really enjoy chatting with you."

"Why? I'm… boring." Dan replied quietly, fiddling absentmindedly with a leaf that branched off of a flower, and realized he made a mistake when Phil said:

"You're not boring at all. I like you, Dan."

"You don't know me though. How can you like me?"

"But I want to know you."

"No, you don't."

"You can't decide what I want, Dan," Phil countered in a low, soft voice.

Dan looked up to find Phil staring intensely at him.

How did he suddenly find himself so close to Phil, speaking in quiet tones and within dangerous topic matter?

He stepped back and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

_Fair enough. _

A set of two women walked into the shop, saving Dan from this tense moment, and he greeted them with a "Welcome! Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Thank you," the blonde one of the two called back.

"Hey," he said quietly to Phil. "I really don't mean to be rude. But can we chat later?"

"Yeah," Phil said, his expression brightening. "Should I come around later?"

"Erm," he paused. "Yeah. Yeah, that should be okay."

"When do you get done here?"

"I should be done around five."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Okay. Later," he agreed and Phil smiled. An eye crinkling, toothy, breathtaking smile and he turned and left the shop.

Dan watched him go and wondered what on earth he had just gotten himself into

* * *

><p>The day grew older and before Dan knew it, Louise had left and he was wrapping things up so that he could head home.<p>

He was a bit restless, expecting Phil to show up. He was also very tired, but he tidied things up and was grabbing his jacket and keys to lock everything up.

He pulled the heavy door shut to the greenhouse and locked it, keys jingling in the process. He did not see any sign of Phil, so he grabbed his things from the office and left the shop, locking the entrance door as well.

He walked over to his car, intending on unlocking it and climbing inside, but then he noticed Phil walking out of the tattoo shop. Phil waved to him and from across the lot Dan could see his bright smile.

For someone with tattoos and piercings he was awfully bubbly, Dan couldn't help but think. But he also grinned and looked down at the ground, waiting for Phil to approach him.

He walked over to meet Phil halfway across the lot.

"Hey," Phil said cheerfully.

"Hey," Dan's reply was much less enthusiastic, but he offered a small smile and took in Phil's open posture. His hands were out, as if offering a hug, but Dan's hands were in his jacket pockets and maybe Phil didn't even realize his hands were out. But then he held his arms closer to his body and Dan wasn't sure if he ought to have hugged Phil.

"So, erm," Phil began. "Maybe we can go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, that's alright." Dan agreed quickly. He felt a bit awkward standing in the parking lot. "I'm starved," he added.

"Okay, we can take my truck, if that's okay, and then I'll bring back you round here to get your car afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright," Phil smiled and led the way over to his truck. Dan followed, climbing in when Phil held the passenger door open for him and shut it behind him as well.

When Phil climbed in and started the car, he said to Dan, "thank you for agreeing to see me," before he cruised out of the parking lot.

"It's no big deal," Dan said.

Phil looked over and Dan thought he wanted to say something more, but let it go and refocused on the road.

They settled into silence as Phil traveled closer to the nearby shops. He followed the curves and the bumps and dips of the road. Dan couldn't help but feel that interesting tickle in his stomach when Phil would cruise over the wavy road. He remembered the way his granddad would say, "Oh, I left my stomach back there," as they followed these same roads years ago.

He suddenly said to Phil, "Phil, Phil, wait!"

"What?" He looked over, his eyebrows shooting up in concern.

"We dropped my stomach back there!"

Phil beamed, laughing, thinking that Dan could not possibly be any more adorable. And Dan was just so glad that he managed to make Phil laugh because it was such a pleasant sound and he couldn't deny it.

They were both laughing as Phil pulled into a nearby shopping center where he knew of a café that sold really good burgers.

"Are burgers okay with you?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

Phil glanced over at Dan, kind of wanting to take him some place nicer but did not want to overstep any boundaries, either.

"My granddad and I used to go here," Dan said, looking over the old diner, as Phil pulled into a parking space.

"Did you want to go some place else?" Phil asked before he shut the engine off.

"No, no." Dan said quickly. "This is fine."

Once they were inside they settled into a booth with red leather seats beside a window.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," Dan looked around, smiling reminiscently.

"I take it you haven't been in here for a while."

"No, not really."

"Why?"

"I dunno," Dan made a non-committal gesture. "Just didn't really have anyone to go with."

"Well, now you do."

"You're implying that we'll come here again in the future."

"Won't we though?"

Dan couldn't help but grin through a feigned serious look and said, "I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

><p>After they had ordered their food and drinks and were eating, Phil paused to look over at Dan.<p>

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Phil began, nervously running his tongue over the loop near the corner of his mouth.

Dan had just taken a bite of a fry, and halted at Phil's words. Phil let out a small smile, and he quickly regained composure.

He looked back down at his plate of food, not meeting Phil's eye, but said, "Sure," and continued eating.

"I don't… scare you, do I?"

Dan scoffed, glancing up, and said, "No, of course not."

"No, really. Please take me seriously for a minute."

"Okay," Dan stopped eating and leaned back in his seat.

"I feel like I make you nervous and I don't want you to be. I really enjoy being around you."

"Phil, do you like guys?"

"What?"

"Do you like guys?"

"I erm-, well, yeah," Phil looked at Dan with furrowed eyebrows. "Isn't it, isn't it obvious? I mean, I've basically told you I like you. Wait-, do you _not_ like guys?" Phil's eyes widened. "Oh god, Dan. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no!" Dan started and he said quietly, "I do like guys."

"But… you don't like me?" Phil's voice became just as quiet and nervous as Dan's had.

"Well, I really like talking with you," Dan managed to avoid the specific question. He wasn't quite ready to admit to Phil just how much he really did like him and that he found him so incredibly attractive. He also had such a genuine and sincere personality and his momentary display of vulnerability toward Dan really surprised him because he felt as if they never had much of a proper, personal conversation before.

"So we can do this again, at least?"

"Yeah," Dan agreed, a smile spreading across his face.

"Okay," Phil smiled so brightly that Dan thought his heart was going to melt, because why would anyone be that happy to spend time with him?

* * *

><p><em>so i really hope this was okay<em>

_its really short too im sorry ill try to make the next one a bit lengthier_

_im really not sure where im going with this fic as far as plot but i have a couple of scenes thought out that i think would be totally cute so _

_also, i was editing the hell out of the beginning because sinncity was like why is dan being a dick basically and i was like NOOOOOOO I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT SEEM THAT WAY CRAP_

_also, if anyone reading this has read found, i'm going to add more to it. my brain just wont stop haha_

_also, i say also too much _

_reviews are like *insert cute little display of affection or sweet food here* hehehe thanks for reading_


End file.
